Like Father, Like Son
by Igiveup
Summary: A short epilogue to Journey to Babel. Spock/McCoy slash, with some Sarek/Amanda thrown in for good measure.


**_Time for another Spiced Peaches submission, and you know what that means: Spock/McCoy slash! Though this time you'll also get some Sarek/Amanda as a little bonus. Special thanks as always goes to J. Rosemary Moss for being my beta._**

* * *

_Perhaps lying on one's back is not the best position to be lying in after being _stabbed _in the back,_ Jim thought ruefully. He shifted until he was lying on his side, trying to be as quiet about it as possible. He wasn't in the mood to get another lecture from Bones about the need to lie still and be quiet.

Besides, Jim was not the only patient in sickbay. He was sharing the room with Spock and Spock's parents, Sarek and Amanda. Bones had preformed risky surgery on Sarek, with Spock acting as a blood doner. To make matters worse, the Enterprise had been under attack at the time.

Jim found himself watching his roommates. Spock was either asleep or close to it. Sarek and Amanda however, were still awake, and talking in hushed tones. Jim strained to hear what they were saying. Amanda was kneeling at Sarek's bedside, her head resting on folded arms.

"There is no reason for you to remain here, my wife," Sarek was saying. "Doctor McCoy has assured you that the operation was a success. In the event that anything does go wrong, you would feel it through our bond."

Amanda shook her head. "My place is by your side, husband," she said sleepily.

"You would be more rested in the bed in our cabin," Sarek continued, but it was clear that Amanda had won this little argument. There was the faintest glimmer of surrender in Sarek's eyes, vanishing so quickly that Jim wondered if he had imagined it.

Jim understood how Amanda felt. Her husband had nearly died; it was reassuring to be near him, however illogical Sarek thought that was.

Then again, perhaps Sarek understood after all. A few moments later he was lightly stroking her hair in a soothing manner. Eventually the movements ceased, as Sarek drifted off to sleep.

Now that Jim no longer had a diversion, his back started to hurt again. _This is going to be a long night._

After what seemed like hours, Bones entered the room to make his rounds. Jim pretended to be asleep, not wanting to be aided by drugs---or another lecture about the need for rest.

Bones made a slow circle around the room. If he saw through Jim's playacting, he didn't show it.

Jim peeked through his eyelashes as Bones paused by Sarek's bed, smiling slightly at the sight of Amanda still sleeping at his bedside.

Then Bones reached Spock's bed, and Jim almost couldn't believe what he saw next. After a quick, cursory glance around the room to make sure no one was watching, Bones lightly brushed the hair away from Spock's face. Spock turned his head towards the gesture, and there was a sort of half smile on his face. He didn't awaken, or so Jim assumed, given the slight display of emotion.

As if encouraged, Bones leaned forward and gently kissed Spock on the lips. He then knelt at Spock's bedside, resting his head on his folded arms.

Jim smiled. The two beds in front of him reminded him of old fashioned bookends. He had to marvel at Bones' nerve. True, all witnesses were (supposedly) asleep, but that was still a rather blatant show of affection. And in front of his lover's parents, no less! Jim had known that Bones and Spock had been a couple for awhile, but he had been sworn to secrecy. Maybe they were starting to become more open about it.

He found it amusing that both Sarek and Spock would choose 'emotional' humans as mates, given their own insistence on logic. Jim watched the sleeping couples for awhile longer. He wondered what would happen if Sarek awoke while Bones was still at Spock's side. Perhaps Sarek would understand that his son was more like him than he had originally thought.

Jim closed his eyes, as sleep finally began to overcome him. As he drifted off, he mumbled, "Like father, like son."

* * *

**_The end. What did you think?_**


End file.
